Under the Water
by The-Slayer-And-Key-Of-Dagon
Summary: "I shouldn't have done it." Chapin finally broke. She guessed it was one of those emotional truth breakdowns like she saw on TV, and it honestly really sucked. All the memories that she tried so desperately to suppress came flooding back. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep from bawling, but it didn't work.


**I just watched _Triple Dog _****a****nd thought I'd do a one shot of Chapin jumping off the bridge and what she was thinking about.**

* * *

Chapin always hated the idea of drowning, even before the Stacy thing happened. The simple idea of not being able to breathe scared the shit out of her. She dreamed about it sometimes. Images of water engulfing her body scattered across her mind during the night.

The water looked so welcoming from up there on the ledge of the bridge. She zoned out Eve's desperate pleads for her to get down. She turned and stared at her friend. Her breathing became rapid as she flashed back to the night when Stacey stood in the same spot as her. Chapin raised her hand and blew a kiss at Eve. She had nothing left to lose, and with that, she jumped.

_Splash. _Then, Chapin sank. She swatted her arms for the surface almost immediately, but she was being held by the current. Was this how Stacey felt? Did she looked up at the surface of the water wishing more than anything that she would reach it? Her lungs started to burn. They yelled for oxygen, but she couldn't give it to them.

Her mouth opened slightly, and she nearly gulped in water. She was going to die just like Stacey. She deserved it after all. It was her fault. She killed her, and nothing changed that fact. She stopped struggling and stared up at the water, which was illuminated by the moon.

_Eve_. It was her sixteenth birthday. The day was ruined already by her shitty father and crush. This would devastate her. No. She need to fight. She needed to live for Eve.

Chapin swirled her body around clockwise and pushed her arms out diagonally. She began to move forward. The pull on her body lessened quickly. She wasted no time swimming up to the surface.

Then, she was free. She was above the water. Oxygen filled her lungs, and she started to gasp. She looked up to find herself on the opposite side of the bridge. She swam to the bank and crawled onto the sand. She saw Eve and Liza in the distance. They shouted for her. She pushed herself up and trudged towards them. She stumbled over the rocks until she reached them. Eliza suggested that they go look for the others.

"I thought the fun was just starting." Chapin joked once she was behind Eve and Liza. They whirled around and stared in shock at her. "What? You two look like you've seen a ghost or something?

"You think that was funny?" Eve stormed at her and snatched her by the shoulders. She began to shake her wildly. Chapin thought that she was about to get decked, but Eve got pushed away by Liza. "I thought you were dead? I _thought_ you were dead?"

"Eve-" Chapin tried to interject. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Eve would understand, right? Or at least try?

"Shut up you moron!" Eve spat with anger flaring in her eyes. Chapin gulped silently and watched her carefully.

"Look, if were not cool anymore, I can just walk home okay?" She offered, hoping it would make everything better.

"Yeah, well walk yourself home." That stung really bad. She stayed on the offense and shouted back at her friend with just as much anger.

"Fine! I will bitch!" She yelled, only feeling slightly guilty for the profanity.

"How could you be so selfish?"

"I just needed to see cause it was my fault so fuck you for not understanding that!" Chapin pushed past her and stopped a few feet behind them.

"I shouldn't have done it." Chapin finally broke. She guessed it was one of those emotional truth breakdowns like she saw on TV, and it honestly really sucked. All the memories that she tried so desperately to suppress came flooding back. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep from bawling, but it didn't work. "I should have just kept my big mouth shut."

Everything became numb, and the only thing she could feel was her heart thumping against her chest. She remembered the way the current trapped her under the water. The fear and panic coursed through her veins, and she swore that she would die. She never knew just how bad it was until that moment.

"The current was really _really_ rough." Chapin sobbed, and her lip trembled. "I didn't know. I shouldn't have dared her."

Eve walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders gently, but Chapin shook her head.

"That wasn't your fault, Chapin." Eve spoke in a soft yet firm tone.

"Yes! It was!" Chapin responded, not once letting herself feel free from the burden of Stacey's death.

"No! It wasn't!" Her friend half-shouted and tightened the grip on her shoulders.

"I didn't know about the current... I just... I just didn't... know." It was all she could manage to say before her cries became too much.

"It was an accident Chapin." Liza, who remained quiet up until then, told her. Chapin took deep breaths and regained her composure. A bitter smile came across her lips as she thought back on the events of the night.

"God! I totally suck." She said partly to herself.

"Yeah. You kinda do." Eve agreed, which caused her to smile slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be alright." It was the first time that she felt like everything would be fine.

"We should go find out where everybody else is?" Liza suggested.

"Yeah." Chapin agreed, and the three of them made there way to the bridge.


End file.
